UnThinkable
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: This story picks after the Nutcracker in Season 3 episode 11 "Acting Out" In which Sharon begins to think abut Rusty's oh so lovely comment on her her dating life and how true it just may be. The story will be multi chapter! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

First off I own nothing, I am just playing with them, and enjoying the hell out of it.

The title is inspired by an Alicia Keys song.

This takes place after episode 3X13 "Acting Out"

After the conversation that Nicole and Rusty had about Sharon and Andy's relationship, before they attended the Nutcracker with each other's families for the holidays, it made the situation between Sharon and Andy a tad bit tense. After they enjoyed the Nutcracker together for the 2nd year in a row, Sharon had a lot to ponder on. During the show Sharon was unable to stop thinking about the conversation that was previously had before attending the show. Rusty's words kept replaying in her head "several times a month," and she began to think am I really dating Andy? Sharon knew that a conversation had to be had between her and Andy. However, she wasn't sure she wanted to have it right away. After the show, during the drive back to her condo Andy had attempted to initiate a conversation, but Sharon was unreceptive to it.

"Sharon, we should talk about what the kids said," Andy said. Sharon was looking out the window and trying her hardest not to look in Andy's direction all while blatantly ignoring his statement as if she didn't here him. Andy spoke again, "Sharon, are you listening to me?" Will all her might she tried not to respond to him, because she was afraid of being too harsh in her tone, because she was frightened of where the conversation could go. As she sat in the passenger seat fidgeting with the hem of her dress, she knew she had to say something, to ease Andy's mind. "I'm not ready," Sharon blurted out in a gentle but hurried tone. With that she looked in Andy's direction to see if she could read his emotions. He stayed silent, for what seemed about 20 minutes, but was more like 110 seconds. He let out a breath of frustration but yet understanding, and said, "Ok, will you let me know when you are ready?" As he let he last words of his question come out, he looked into Sharon's deep emerald green eyes and waited for her response. As Sharon heard his question, a small smile crept on her face, because he was willing to wait for her to be ready. She reached over to touch his arm and said, "I will." Andy understood that touch meant, 'let her figure this out, she will let me know when the time is right.' As Andy walked Sharon to her door, he looked anxious but willing to be the friend in waiting. Once they reached her door, and Sharon had unlocked her door, she turned to him and said, "When I am ready, I will let you know," and with that his chocolate eyes began to brighten. Sharon gave him a reassuring a hug, to let him know that their friendship was still intact. But is there more? Sharon was thinking as she let go of her release around his neck. Andy was holding her some snuggly that she was unable to back away immediately, but that didn't frighten her, and that is how she truly began to realize that there is more!

Once Sharon had retreated into her condo, she began to ponder upon their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided since I named it after an Alicia Keys' song I should include a little snippet of the lyrics.**

**These are not my toys, I just enjoy playing with them.**

**I hope you all enjoy**

"_Moment of honesty _

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight _

_Whose it gonna be?"_

Sharon and Andy has always had a fascinating dynamic. However, since she took over Major Crimes, after Brenda Leigh decided to retire, from the LAPD, things became different. Everyone one around them noticed the shift between the two, however, Sharon was unable to do so, or so she thought.

Sharon has always felt a small tingle in being since the day she met Andrew Flynn, however, she has always tried to ignore it. Mainly because she was married, a loveless marriage, but still a marriage and secondly because she was his superior. She never understood what drove her to have that feeling for him, until she took over Major Crimes and they were forced to spend obscene amounts of time together. Everything begin to change when she decided to be his buffer for Nicole's wedding, and with that came new feelings, for them both. After the wedding Sharon and Andy began to spend a great deal of time together, they went to the movies and dinner occasionally, a Dodger's game, a black tie affair at the Japanese Museum, all of which Rusty so ardently pointed out to the "non-dating" couple and Nicole earlier that night.

Sharon enjoyed being Andy's co-worker but most importantly his friend. As a friend, he is everything that any human, could ever desire. He is so filled with passion, compassion, humor, seriousness, loyalty and truthfulness that is almost too painful to bear. Upon realizing he made a great friend, she began to wonder _if the qualities that he possessed as a friend are what she wanted in a mate._ Sharon knew she what she thought she wanted in a mate, but it had been so long since she had even contemplated the necessary traits a man must have for her to consider him being a part of her life.

As Sharon was sitting on her couch, she began to wonder about the _Un-Thinkable_. _Could this really work? Could she be falling for the hot-headed Lieutenant? Could he really be falling for the strictly by the rulebook Captain?_

All while thinking those thoughts, her mind began to wonder back to a particular dinner they had, that seemed a little different, but neither one of them acknowledged the difference. One night after a long and arduous day at the office,

"Sharon, would you like to grab a bite," asked Andy as he stood at her door. With a starry look of hope and glimmer in his eyes.

"Sure, let me finish this paperwork, and I will meet you there in 20," Sharon replied rather smoothly and sultry. Her emerald eyes, never left the paper she was reading to answer his question, however, there was a small smirk on her face.

"I don't mind waiting for you, you do know that right?" Andy blurted out quickly all while staring at her, hoping that she would glance up at him.

Sharon lifted her eyes from the paperwork, and took off her glasses, and replied," I'm well aware of that, Andy." Soon after she completed her statement, they both realized that their exchange had deeper meaning than it possibly meant to.

Sharon hurriedly spoke, "I'm thankful for the offer of waiting, but I don't want to hold you up." Before Sharon could even complete her last word Andy interrupted her with "I don't mind waiting, I will wait an eternity for you." With that he leaned back against her door frame and waited patiently for her response. He had the look of unrequited love in his eyes, and she knew that look all too well, because she also had that look for quite some time now.

Sharon looked at him, all while trying suppress an infatuated smile, and she said "Well I hope it doesn't take me an eternity to finish this paperwork," jokingly, because she could feel air had become extremely thick and she was unaware if she was reading him and his choice of words correctly.

They both laughed, and Andy stood there looking at her apprehensively, and completely understanding, that possibly he should back off just a little, said, "eternity needs to hurry the hell up, I'm hungry," with the biggest forced grin.

As Sharon snapped back to reality, sitting on her couch, sipping on a glass of Cabernet. Her emotions began to overcome her and she began to lose the sense of control on her emotions that she thought she had. The mere thought of Andy made her core whimper with bliss, not to mention what it did to other body parts. With that last notion, she had cracked a gentle, yet seductive smile. She began to remember three key facts about him that she just adored, _his presence, his smile, and his compassion._ Those three things made her realize, _Andy_ _is more than just my friend_.

But with that last thought, she had some more contemplating to do before she informed him, _she was ready... _

ASASASASASASASASAS

_Thank you for all the follow, favorites and reviews! I appreciate them, it encourages me to keep writing, because truthfully, I was really afraid to give it shot!_


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is guys, Chapter 3.

_**I'm gonna sit right here **_

_**And tell you all that comes to me **_

_**If you have something to say **_

_**You should say it right now**_

ASASASASASASASAS

_Could this really work? Could this be everything and then some? _Sharon sat there and wondered.

Sharon's thoughts began to run rampant in her mind, _Could I really be in love with him? Could he really be in love with me? Could we make it as a couple? How would Andy react, if she said she was ready?_

As she sat there on the couch still sipping on the same glass of wine, she began to mentally answer all the questions that had popped in her anxious mind.

_Could this really work? Can it really work, or is this just some passing phase that we are experiencing? How can a superior officer date her subordinate? _Sharon sat there and pondered on that thought for a good minute. While still pondering, her phone vibrated, it was message from none other than Andy. She read the message aloud, "I made it home safely, please don't hesitate to let me know when you're ready . . . "once she grasped the message thoroughly, she let out "Damn, this can work."

It's like Andy's message awoke something in her being, that she oh so desperately needed awoken.

It made her think even harder and faster. She felt as if his message was his way of saying "I'm eager for your response," and his implied eagerness was just the fuel she needed.

Yet, she still needed to answer all the questions that she had configured in her head.

_Could this be everything and then some? _Sharon paused before continuing to think on this question. _He is already everything that I need and want in a partner and I know I can be the 'then' some. . . _her minded began to wonder about the 'then' some part of the question. A timid but fierce smile crept upon her face and her cheeks became flushed. Trying to shake that thought out of her head, she remembered she hadn't replied to her text. "I'm glad you made it safely, and I won't," she sent him.

_Could I really be falling in love with him? Could he really be falling in love with me? _Both of these questions seemed to have already been answered in their actions towards each other. They care immensely about each other, they take so much pride in assuring that the other is okay in every possible aspect. They thoroughly enjoy each other's company. _He makes we wonder about sensuous desires, much more than I liked to admit. I'm sure I do the same for him, all based on how looks at me sometimes_, she thought. _His touch sends a shudder through my body, like no other,_ she thought to herself, and those rosy cheeks appeared again complimenting her emerald eyes. Her phone vibrated again sending her out her illicit thoughts back to the present reality, "I'm holding you to it, Goodnight," Andy wrote. As Sharon read it she beamed, picking up on his playful tone, and she laughed out loud. "Oh I know you will, and I'm counting on it," she replied back quickly, all while holding the biggest goofiest love sick grin on her face.

_Could we make it as a couple? We have survived a lot as friends and coworkers, I sure we could as a couple. Being a couple is all about being there for each other no matter what and loving each other unconditionally, _she thought_. "_We already do that, and that is one of things I love about this situation_," _she stated out loud. _Our situation is so organic and honest and what more could I ask for?,_ Sharon wondered.

Sharon glanced at her phone and realized that is was 2:52 a.m. and she was still sitting on the couch in the same spot thinking about Andy and all of their possibilities.

She is still just so muddled on how their relationship, became what it is, without either one of them truly realizing it. Then she realized, _Andy has realized what we are!_ With that she knew she was ready to inform him that she in fact was _ready. _

She wondered if it was too late to inform him that she was _ready_, but she really wanted him to know right away. The entire thinking session made her realize that was much more of an over thinker than she be willing to admit, then she realized, "time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?'' she said aloud. For the first time in a long time, Sharon heave caution to the wind, and did what her heart told her to do. She texted him _"I'm ready . . ." _at 2:57 a.m.

Once the message was sent, she felt a since of relief, and then a sense of panic took over,all of the 'what if's' arose to take over her mind. But before they could take complete control, her phone vibrated. "Can I come over?" Andy responded. Sharon looked confused but happy and countered, "I'll be waiting". . .

ASASASASASASASASAS

Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers and for the favorites. I hope you all enjoyed. Please feel free to leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_Why give up before we try _

_Feel the lows before the highs _

_Clip our wings before we fly away _

_I can't say I came prepared _

_I'm suspended in the air _

_Won't you come be in the sky with me_

ASASASASASASASAS

Time seemed to have stood still while she was waiting for the man, that she had finally accepted she maybe be falling in love with. She never in a million years thought Lieutenant Andrew Flynn would be the man she was falling for, but he was it.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the first knock on the door, so he knocked again and that was just what was needed to remove her from her from the trance of her thoughts. "Coming," Sharon said aloud, as she raised from the couch and walked to the door. As she placed her hand on the knob to open it, she had a quick thought _Is this really happening_? She opened the door, and there stood Andy, in a pair of jeans, a Dodgers shirt and a leather jacket and then she answered her mental question, _Yes, it is_.

Andy had an impressed look on his face, as she moved out of the door frame and extended her arm to motion him in, she said, "Come in, make yourself comfortable," and with that he entered and waited for her to shut the door before he stated, "someone has to take the lead tonight, who is going to be?"

Sharon looked shocked that he led with that avowal, but she obliged him with an answer as her face began to red, "I guess I should, since I admitted I was ready." With that statement, Sharon felt a sense of confidence come over her, as she led him to the couch, they sat closer than normal, but it made her feel more comfortable with what she was about to say.

Andy appeared nervous but the excited kind and when she glanced at him trying to gage his emotions before she started her discourse, that is exactly what she read from him and that was all she needed to begin.

"First, I want to make sure, no matter where this conversation leads, we will not let it affect our great friendship, no matter the outcome," Sharon said as she looked at Andy as he was registering her statement. Andy looked at her in eyes, and said, "No matter what, we will remain friends."

He looked at Sharon, and he could see that it was some doubt still appearing in her eyes, and with that he said, "I promise." Her face showed a smile in the corners of lips. He placed his hand on her hand that was fidgeting on the couch.

Sharon looked into his eyes for the assurance that he was ready for this conversation to begin. Once she saw what she was in search of, she began, "I just want to say thank you for being such a great friend, and for being so patient with me." Sharon glanced into his eyes, and she could feel him kind of tense up beside her as her words registered with him and could see the panic begin to rise in his eyes, as if she was denying him the one thing that he wanted, so she decided to continue on with her feelings before the moment could become anymore awkward.

Inching ghostly closer to him to reassure him, "You give me a feeling that I never felt before

And I deserve it, or at least I think I deserve it. It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore. The harder I try to ignore it, the more it intensifies," as she finishes her statement she searches his eyes for some type of response.

Andy squeezes her hand to let her know that he is okay with where the conversation is going, he says "Is there anything else?" he could sense that she had more to say. Sharon smiled at him as he smiled at her.

"I think that I have been falling in love with you, for longer than I am willing to admit, however I'm ready to act upon my feelings for you, "Andy leaned into Sharon lifting her chin with her his free hand and asked, "What took you so long?" all while flashing the boyish grin that she admired more than she had ever let him know.

She was shocked by his question, but not really, she laughed at his statement, and said "I don't know, I guess I finally realized, that the unthinkable may make us look crazy, but I'm willing to look crazy if it means that I can do it with you." Sharon was looking directly in his eyes when she made her confession.

His brown eyes, lit up with fire and desire with her confession, it took all of him to say, " I've been waiting a very long time for this." Sharon a tad bit confused and she asked "For what, me to confess my feelings," still looking at him in his eyes. Andy replied, "No, this," he pulled her closer and began to deeply kiss her, and to his surprise she kissed him back deeper than he had imagined possible from such a delicate woman. As they begin to kiss, both of their bodies began to relax. His arm crept around her, grabbing a hold of her waist, and the other hand was venturing through her thick flowing auburn locks. Her hand was firmly planted on his chest, while the other was lingering in his silver hair.

Once the essential for oxygen had become necessary, they separate, they apparent breathlessness was noticeable, as they smiled at each other, Andy said, "I knew how you felt about me, I was just waiting for you to admit it."

Sharon looked amused at his cockiness, but reveled his correctness. "If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" She looked at him waiting for his response. Andy smirked, "Because that would have took all the fun out of it," she laughed at him and slapped on the chest for his sarcasm.

As he grabbed his chest, in feigned pain, he said "a gentlemen waits for his lady, no matter how long it takes."

She couldn't believe her ears, but they wanted the same thing, and she was finally ready to acknowledge the moment.

"A distinguished gentleman," she playfully teased a kiss on his lips, "I have on my hands," Sharon stated.

"Very distinguished, I might add," Andy said before closing the space between them.

_Complete_

ASASASASASASAS

Thank you to all of readers. I appreciate the reviews and favorites.

I'm sorry I didn't get around to PM'ing my reviewers, but trust me I read them and I appreciate them all. This is the last installment for this story for now.

I will be writing other Shandy fics don't worry lol


End file.
